


Nightmares and Waking Up Slow

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Avocato couldn't get ANY sleep with all the loud crashing and noises.....He thought that (other than the S.A.M.E.S) he was the only one up, but the sudden noises from another room proved otherwise.Well... he wasn't getting sleep anytime soon anyway.....Getting up and leaving his room he tracked the sound he was hearing, as it grew clearer he realized.It was coming from Gary's room.





	1. Nightmares Suck

The Galaxy 1 had accidentally gone through a small asteroid field and the ship had taken a few hits. So late into that night the S.A.M.E.S were working trying to have it fixed by morning.  
And Avocato couldn't get ANY sleep with all the loud crashing and noises.....

He thought that (other than the S.A.M.E.S) he was the only one up, but the sudden noises from another room proved otherwise.  
Well... he wasn't getting sleep anytime soon anyway.....

Getting up and leaving his room he tracked the sound he was hearing, as it grew clearer he realized.

It was coming from Gary's room.

Slowly opening the door, he peeked around the door frame, eyes going wide. Gary was on his bed, but he was curled in on himself tightly, his face scrunched up, was he in pain? fear? Avocato didn't know or care which, he just knew he had to wake him up. He rushed to the bedside, giving the human a shake in hopes of waking him from whatever this was.

"Gare? Gary?! C'mon, snap out of it..! Wake up..!" aside from slightly harder breaths from him, he didn't seem to respond. "Gary! Wake the hell up...!"  
"DAD!!" Gary suddenly shouted in a heartbreaking voice before jumping awake, tears in his eyes.

"Hey,hey,hey.... shhhh.... it's alright Gary....Your alright...." Avocato said attempting to sooth the boy who, after a few pre-cry hiccups, broke down.

The Ventrexian didn't hesitate and sat next to him on his bed, "Hey.... it's alright Baby..... it's all over...." Gary just sat there at the edge of the bed, legs up against his body with his face tucked into his knees as he continued crying. Avocato hated seeing Gary so.... broken. He gently put his hand on the human's back, slowly rubbing it in attempt to sooth him. "Easy now Baby..... just let it all out...."

After a few minutes of it, Gary's sobs eased, but only a little. They had reduced to sniffles and some occasional whimpers. "Oh Babe...." Avocato sighed, "Are you okay...? Do you... need me to hold you for a bit....?" Gary looked over to him, eyes bloodshot from the tears, and nods slightly. "Alright then... c'mere Gare-Bear....." Gary slowly scoots over and leans into him, his head resting against his strong chest, letting a few more whimpers and sniffs escape.

"It's alright Baby.... I've got you now...." Avocato said soothingly into the boy's ear. "Do you wanna talk about it...? it's fine if you don't, and it's fine if you do. Whatever you want to do...."

Gary was quiet seemingly forever (apart from little sniffles and whimpers) until he finally spoke. "I-it was ab-bout my D-Dad.... when he.... ya'know....."  
Avocato sighed, 'no wonder he's so shaken up.... I would be to...' Gary tried to continue, but each time his cries would interrupt him.

"Say no more, Love... I can see you don't like talking about it...." Gary just nodded before burying his face into the Ventrexian's chest. "Do you want to try and get back to sleep..? or....?"

"I doubt I'll be able to get back to sleep anytime soon...." the human let out a shaken sigh. "That's fine. I can't get any sleep myself with all the racket out there. heheh." that got a quiet chuckle out of Gary, "So you wanna get up and outta here or...?"  
Avocato asked, letting the boy do whichever he wanted. "Well.... I was kiiiiinda hoping that maybe we could just...."

Avocato snickered, "You just wanna cuddle here..?" Gary nods slightly embarrassed, "Fine by me. C'mere Baby." Gary leaned into Avocato's chest lovingly, once he was snuggled into him the Ventrexian slowly laid back onto the bed, taking Gary down with him. Now Gary was snuggled up with him, his head resting on Avocato's chest.

"Comfy Babe?" Gary nodded nestling into him even more. Avocato chuckled softly and planted a small kiss on the human's head, making him smile.

The two were cuddled up in this position for a good 15 - 20 minutes before Avocato heard soft snores emitting from the boy. He snickered, " 'Not sleeping for a while' huh..?" Laughing softly at his own statement, a yawn signalling his own exhaustion interrupted him. He should probably get some sleep himself...

He begins to drift off, but not before planting another kiss on Gary forehead.

"Love you, Baby."


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under normal circumstances, H.U.E would have launched Gary off of his bunk to get him up. However this morning he was making an exception, since the human wasn't the only one there at the time.

Under normal circumstances, H.U.E would have launched Gary off of his bunk to get him up. However this morning he was making an exception, since the human wasn't the only one there at the time.

In the dark room, the blonde lay fast asleep on his bed, snuggled up to his cuddle-mate, Avocato.  
The two had been atop the bed for a good few hours now, and since Avocato was a light sleeper he woke up first, yawning as he looked down at the human still snuggled up to him. 'Heheh.... Still here are we....?' he thought as he stroked the boy's hair softly, all Gary did was mumble a bit in his sleep. Avocato smiled at this, he loved this. Gary, safe with him.... Happy....

But, it was getting late in the morning and they had to get up.....

Avocato hated it, but he had to wake him. So he gently shook the boy, "Gary.... Gaaaary.... C'mon, wake up Baby...." Gary mumbles (in refusal) and nestled more into the Ventrexian's chest. "Come on Gare-Bear.... You gotta get up Babe...." Another mumble. Clearly this wasn't working very good....

Avocato slowly lowered his head so he was closer to Gary's ear, "Baaaaaby..... You know H.U.E's not gonna like it if you don't get up...."_ another mumble, although more of a groan this time."Please...? Let me see your beautiful eyes, Babe... its hard for me to see an when their shut..." a quieter mumble, and a slight shift..  
"Come on.... open those eyes for me...." Avocato gently shook him again.

Finally, Gary looked up at him with his slightly opened eyes. "There you are...." Avocato chuckled, leaning in for a kiss, which Gary cooperated with.  
"Mmmhh..... wha-time Izz'it...?"

"Time to get up. That's what." Avocato responded before nuzzling the blonde's hair. "I don'wanna get up yet..." Gary said shutting his eyes again. "No. Come on Gare-Bear, we really need to get up Baby."

Gary mumbles again, although this time it was more of a quiet laugh, 'Oh I see how he wants to play it now....' Avocato smirked, "Alright then. I guess we'll just stay here forever then. Nothing but us in a dark bedroom." Avocato (fake) cleared this throat, "Not even a single cookie...."

That made him stir again.

"Mmmhhh... okay, I'll spare you THIS time." Gary mumbles, rolling onto his stomach and looking up at Avocato. "Oh, so you'd rather have the cookies then me huh..?" the human snickers, coming closer to the Ventrexian's face making their noses touch.

"Oh come on. We both know that YOU are numero uno on my list. The chocolate treasure coins are numero- uh.... two." Avocato laughs, "-but, both of them? that's numero uno and a half..!" Gary finishes and gives Avocato a quick smooch on his nose.

"Well... maybe I could sneak some away from H.U.E for ya, Babe. Would you like that?" Gary nods still smiling, "Alright then... I'll see what I can do Hun..." Avocato chuckled warmly as he gives the human one more kiss.

"You just gotta let me up first."


End file.
